Snow Storm
by PhoenixFlame53
Summary: It's pretty hard to walk home through a snow storm, and Apollo Justice has experienced this first-hand…Luckily, Klavier Gavin and his purple motorbike were able to help him that day. Klavier x Apollo fluff, obviously set in the Apollo Justice era, has spoilers for Apollo Justice so DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED, etc, etc. I'm horrible at summaries, aren't I?


こにちわ、みんんあ！(Hello, everyone!)

I'm sorry for my month-long absence from the site. I was doing the National Novel Writing Month challenge all month- and last night, at around 11:30 PM, I _finally _managed to get to 30,000 words. Phew! *wipes forehead*

Speaking of foreheads, here's a lovely little Apollo/Klavier gem for you. X3

As you may or may not already know, I am a yaoi fan, and my OTP just so happens to be Phoenix/Edgeworth, but recently I've gotten into Apollo/Klavier and I now ship it, so I decided to make this! I had found a nice little table of one and two word prompts, and when I saw the words 'Snow Storm' I immediately wrote this up:

_Snow_ Storm- _It's pretty hard to walk home through a snow storm, and Apollo Justice has experienced this first-hand…Luckily, Klavier Gavin and his purple motorbike were able to help him that day._

So, yeah. I basically just based it on that, and built this up. :)

I Apollogize to ekocolabrand, because the scenario of Apollo getting stuck in a snowstorm and Klavier giving him a ride was used by ekocolabrand first and I discovered their fanfiction, 'Weather Appropriate' only _after _I had started this...so, sorry! _

DISCLAIMER: As always, I do not own the characters of the Phoenix Wright series, which also includes the Miles Edgeworth and Apollo Justice games. However, if I fail to abide by copyright laws and claim that the characters of the Phoenix Wright series- which also includes the Miles Edgeworth and Apollo Justice games- are officially mine and were made by me I would like to be defended by Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice, prosecuted by Miles Edgeworth and Klavier Gavin, have one Lotta Hart as a witness, have the Judge's Canadian brother presiding over the trial- and, if all else fails and I get sent to prison, I would like Diego Armando as my cellmate. XD

One more thing before I let you read onward: this is one of my _very first times_ writing romance-based fanfiction- apart from this Harry Potter one I started ages ago on a different site- let alone yaoi/slash/shounen-ai/whatever you refer to it as. Please, please forgive me if my writing from now on is cliched, sappy, boring and frankly a really bad pairing fic- if you think otherwise, please state your opinion in the little review box at the bottom of the page. Go on, now! I'm waiting. XD

* * *

It was a cold December day in Los Angeles when Apollo Justice began to pack up his things- said things being an enormous stack of files haphazardly arranged together, a sharp HB pencil and a festive Christmas card Trucy had hand-made for him. As Apollo was about to put the card in his small but handy rucksack, he decided to read it once more, and opened it up to see Trucy's message staring back at him.

'Merry Christmas, Polly! Remember that you're spending Christmas with us at the Agency, OK? So there's really no point of this card, but…still! Have a great day. That is, today, and not Christmas, because I'll know if you have a great day on Christmas because you're coming over here…oh, never mind.'

Phoenix, clad in his familiar casual outfit and a warm smile on his face, had also wished Apollo a Merry Christmas and, after a moment of consideration, patted him on the shoulder affectionately. After this, Phoenix and Trucy had taken their leave and made their way to the coffee shop on the corner of the street.

Apollo laughed as he zipped up his bag, putting it on his back and opened the door with a small twist of the doorknob.

_I'd better get home._

When he realised what exactly _was _outside, Apollo stepped outside in shock. It was snowing- not just a little bit, but much more than he could have expected- and miniscule white flakes surrounded him as he remembered that he didn't have a coat with him; the weathergirl had predicted the weather wrong. Again.

_Oh, the cruel irony…_

Apollo decided to think this one through- _what was it called again? Logic? _- and concluded that he'd just have to walk in his work attire, which wasn't really helpful when it came to maintaining heat. Blowing on his hands and rubbing them together, he began to walk slowly down the path outside the Agency, passing various homeless people huddled together on the street, hats stood solemnly in front of them. Apollo tossed them each some change each to which they smiled back at him, their toothy grins brightening up their face and Apollo's spirits. Apollo didn't usually give them change and wondered whether he should do so more often now as the unrelenting, bitter winds and storms of winter came in; but at least they were going to be a little warmer now.

As the snow increased dramatically so did the winds, rushing around the area and colliding into Apollo's left-hand side. Apollo's arms were pinned to his sides and his body hunched over as he walked, trying to spare even a tiny bit of his now quickly escaping body heat. Without a scarf, hat or coat, Apollo was rendered helpless against the relentless snowstorm, almost slipping on the icy path in front of him. Snow was starting to build up on the side of the pathways, some helpful citizens were spreading a little bit of salt and grit mixture and almost everyone else Apollo could see were gathering en masse into the closest coffee shop.

Apollo was shivering now, trying his best to get home alive and not freeze to death, but rubbing his hands together wasn't really helping anymore and passers-by were looking at him like he had grown two heads or something to that effect. Apollo decided that he should run to his apartment block, as there was no point of walking in _this _kind of snow, when…

"Herr Forehead!"

Apollo could recognise that voice in a heartbeat, and as he turned around he had even more evidence to suggest that this person was none other than musical and prosecutorial superstar Klavier Gavin.

The million-dollar smile that imprinted itself into the minds of everyone who had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of it. The husky German accent. The deep purple jacket, necklace adorned with the symbol of the now split-up Gavineers, and of course, the blonde hair styled into a remarkable drill-shape hanging over his shoulder.

Yes, Apollo had absolutely no doubt in his mind that it was Klavier Gavin who was running towards him. Apollo felt his cheeks rapidly turning beet-red; for, although he would never admit it in his entire life to _anyone,_ Apollo had fallen head-over heels for the prosecutor.

* * *

It had all started after the trial of Machi Tobaye, when he had revealed Daryan as the true killer and backed it up with solid evidence. Apollo felt extremely happy to have won another case on his own, but as he turned to leave he glanced at the opposition and suddenly felt sick.

Klavier looked different; he looked only at the floor and refused to say anything, an unfamiliar look of sadness upon his usually lit-up face. Apollo, concerned, had watched Klavier leave the courthouse alone, various news reporters asking him about the trial. When the press began to film, Apollo noticed Klavier flash another smile at them and tell them about it, pulling the wool over their eyes as to how he really felt inside.

Broken. Torn. Messed up and frankly grief-stricken over the loss of both his best friend and the fact that the Gavineers would have to split up. Klavier was no longer, well, _Klavier_ anymore. He was different, and Apollo didn't like it one bit.

Apollo kept a close eye on Klavier after that to make sure he was alright, and with some encouragement and Apollo's caring nature towards him Klavier returned to his normal, bubbly self; that is, until the trial of Vera Misham.

When Kristoph was revealed as the possible perpetrator of Drew Misham's murder, and Klavier plainly told his brother, "You're not needed anymore", Apollo felt a chill run down his spine. It seemed _too_ emotionless, _too _serious, _too_ dark, even for someone who had just been betrayed by said brother.

When the trial was over and Phoenix Wright was busy at work with the jury who were deciding the final verdict to whether Vera was guilty of her father's murder or not, Apollo looked worriedly over at the prosecutor's bench- and got the shock of his life.

Klavier was trembling, eyes brimming with unshed tears. Apollo knew- at least, he thought he knew-

what Klavier would be thinking at that moment, and quickly shook it out of his head.

_He shouldn't be putting the blame on himself. It wasn't his fault that Kristoph betrayed him. It wasn't his fault that Mr. Wright was disbarred, and it wasn't his fault that Kristoph became like that._

…_I hope he will be alright._

Apollo knew, deep down, that Klavier would not be alright; in fact, he would be the opposite- therefore, as Klavier attempted to leave the courtroom when everyone else had left, his head down, Apollo stopped him.

"Klavier, wait."

Klavier let everything out and wept openly, Apollo stroking Klavier's shoulder gently to comfort him as he reassured him that everything was OK and pointed out that it wasn't Klavier's fault. Klavier, at first, wouldn't listen, and kept arguing that no, it _was _his fault and that no, it _wasn't _OK and particularly _no, _he didn't deserve Apollo's time and so Apollo could go now- but eventually Klavier calmed down and told Apollo everything, Apollo listening to his friend explain how he felt.

It was heart-breaking.

Apollo made it a point to check up on Klavier once a week, normally calling him on his cell phone or texting him if Apollo was _really _busy with work- which he usually wasn't. Over time, Klavier showed signs of great repair and retained his optimistic attitude. Things got even better when Klavier started off his singing career again, solo, and was met with huge success. Apollo's work was done, and Klavier was back to normal; of course, you could never _really _fix a broken heart, but Klavier seemed fine and had been for several weeks now, so that was good. Apollo was satisfied.

And yet, he still called or texted Klavier every week. At first, it seemed almost normal, but Apollo then noticed that he wasn't calling just to check on Klavier's well-being. Although he hadn't really noticed it up until that point, Apollo had grown attached to that man; Trucy kindly pointed out to him one day that she had noticed that when Apollo forgot to call Klavier one day or wasn't able to call him for certain reasons he was depressed and grumpy for the remainder of the day- however, when he _did _call Klavier, he started blushing madly and, more recently, stuttering. Apollo, when he had figured it out, was embarrassed to the highest degree and refused to believe it; but it was only when Trucy hauled him along to see Klavier perform at the Sunshine Coliseum solo for the very first time that he realised that he really did have a crush on that man, however small, and found him extremely attractive both inside and out.

* * *

Klavier's voice shook him out of his reminiscence and brought him back to the present day and his freezing cold body.

"What are you doing out here with no winter coat, Herr Forehead?" Klavier enquired, to which Apollo had but only one answer.

"I didn't bring it because the inaccurate weather report said not to, that's why." Apollo replied downheartedly. A gust of wind blew in their direction and Apollo had to straighten out his carefully styled hair after it had stopped. Klavier, all of a sudden, pointed towards where his purple motorbike- the colour scheme cleverly matching his outfit- was stood.

"Do you want a ride home?"

Apollo felt himself blushing wildly as he nodded, Klavier noticing and laughing a little at his predicament.

"You're cute when you blush, you know." Klavier pointed out, turning away and starting the engine of the motorbike, a slight blush rising to his cheeks as well as he smiled warmly. Apollo didn't know what to say at all- _D-did he just tell me what I think he did? _-and so climbed onto the motorbike in silence, sitting directly behind Klavier who comfortably took his place before the dashboard.

Klavier turned to him.

"Are you ready? This may be a little fast."

Apollo nodded, and before you could say 'Objection!' they were off like a shot, Apollo clinging onto Klavier with his eyes shut in hope that he wouldn't fall off. The truth was that Apollo had never been on a motorbike in his life before, and would definitely avoid travelling on one in the near future; he didn't like the fact that there were no seatbelts and therefore the passengers were never really secure and were at risk of accidents if they didn't take the right precautions. To add to his fear, Apollo noticed that the roads, despite being scattered with the handy salt and grit mixture, were still icy and vehicles were still liable to slip on them. Apollo could only hang on and hope that both him and Klavier would be safe.

_Wait, what am I thinking? Klavier's had this motorbike for ages now, and he drives it everywhere. He has experience on these things, so he'll know how to control it on a road like this._

As Apollo looked up from the depths of the back of Klavier's purple jacket he instantly felt a little

ashamed of himself; some of Klavier's fans were looking at him strangely and probably wondering who on earth he was and how _dare _he steal all the attention from their dear Klavier Gavin. Apollo smiled weakly and felt somewhat proud of himself.

_Yeah, I'm his best friend, _he wanted to tell them, _so you all can go and fawn over him at his next concert, OK?_

The motorbike came to an abrupt stop, and as Klavier got off he did also, prepared to say a

disheartened goodbye and take the dank silver elevator up towards his apartment floor- the thing is, they weren't at his apartment block. They were in front of a local coffee shop with various people queuing inside, but it was quieter than some of the others Apollo had seen earlier on.

Klavier motioned for him to come with him and Apollo swiftly obeyed; after all, he didn't want to stay out in the snow by the motorbike and would much rather come with Klavier. The main reason, however, was that Apollo was enjoying himself and didn't want the warm feeling inside of him to stop just yet.

Apollo's hands were freezing, and felt like his fingers would drop off any second; but it wasn't just that factor that caused him, when the duo's hands brushed momentarily, to grasp Klavier's hand tightly. Klavier looked down at him, evident shock displayed all over his face, and Apollo wondered if he had gone too far- but Klavier grinned happily and squeezed Apollo's hand back, his cheeks tinged a deep red. Apollo felt that warm feeling rise inside of his stomach again and wondered why this was happening.

_Don't lie to yourself, Apollo. You know full well what's happening now and why it's happening, don't you?_

_Just don't let your feelings get out of hand any more…besides, you don't even know what Klavier thinks of you. It's best to just leave it now…_

Klavier didn't let go of his hand, Apollo noticed, until they were seated at a small mahogany table in the corner of the coffee shop. A pungent smell of coffee- obviously- various spices such as cinnamon, and a hint of chocolate filled the room with a pleasant odour that soothed Apollo's clogged-up mind. Glancing around, he noticed that a table full of young girls was only a few across from him, leading him to believe that they were yet another bunch of fan girls waiting eagerly for Klavier to notice them. Apollo wondered just how many fan girls Klavier had to deal with in one day and felt glad that he wasn't as handsome and attractive as Klavier was.

Nudging Klavier to get his attention, Apollo pointed at the young girls whispering frantically to each other and swooning frequently.

"Klavier, could you-"

"Say no more," Klavier reassured him, and sauntered over to the table in question, taking the only spare seat that was remaining. All the girls' jaws dropped in astonishment as they realised just who had walked right up to them- and Apollo's jaw dropped too; Klavier had put on his most dashing expression and eagerly flaunted his pristine teeth at them as he grinned.

Apollo thought he looked wonderful.

"Mein Lieben, what are you doing here at a place like this? Shouldn't you all be doing something better, and having fun with your friends?"

A girl with pigtails and a toothy smile was the first to respond, clasping her hands together nervously behind her back.

"There's nothing better than to see you here in person, Mr. Gavin, sir!"

Klavier chuckled and flicked his fringe back, sending a quiet sigh of admiration throughout the group like a Mexican wave.

"Ha! Oh, my brother from days long past would have preferred that nickname, Fraulein. You all may call me Klavier, ja?"

The fact that they were on a first-name basis with _Klavier Gavin _of all people was too much for the girls to bear. Squealing out their excited thank yous, the girls rushed out of the café, whispers of "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Klavier Gavin just _talked _to me!" and things to that effect following them almost out of the door. Klavier, laughing, turned back to Apollo.

"They'll never learn, will they?"

Apollo laughed along with Klavier, all the while staring deeply into Klavier's bright green eyes.

"I don't think so."

Klavier then stood up and prepared to leave the table, smiling amiably back at his friend.

"Would you like a drink, Apollo?"

At the mention of his first name, Apollo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Klavier, shocked. Klavier had never been one for first names when it came to Apollo, preferring to call him 'Herr Forehead' both inside and outside the courtroom, and it embarrassed Apollo greatly, but right now Apollo couldn't help blushing as he responded with a modest "Yes, please. I'd like that."

When Klavier got back from the counter, bringing with him two large porcelain cups filled almost to the brim with warm hot chocolate and a few marshmallows, Apollo took his cup gratefully and took a sip, the brown liquid coursing down his throat and rending his stomach content. After placing his cup back down on the table, he engaged in conversation with Klavier, starting it off with some small talk to break the ice.

"So, Klavier, how is your musical career doing at the moment? Knowing you, it's probably going great- am I right?"

"Ja, you are right yet again. It's going wonderful at the moment, and I'm planning to release a solo album some time early next year. Right now, though, I'm doing regular concerts at the Sunshine Coliseum; the band, luckily, are not planning to set my guitar on fire, so that's great news."

Apollo chuckled as he remembered the case where that exact scenario happened; Klavier being the prosecutor and himself as the defence. "Yeah, I'm glad that hasn't happened again."

Klavier and Apollo busied themselves in this way, talking to each other and drinking their hot chocolate happily together, taking in all the sights and smells of the coffee shop and the people around them as they talked. At first, it was smaller questions, about work, family, friends and Christmas preparations; but as it went on, they took their time and a friendly chat started to form. Both men realised that neither had spoken so openly to someone before who wasn't direct family, but they couldn't piece together why this was.

Apollo glanced at the clock on the wall and realised that he had been with Klavier for around a hour now, his eyes widening.

_I guess time flies when you're having fun, huh?_

"Hey, Klavier?"

"What is it, Apollo? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really…I just have to go now, that's all."

"Oh…"

Silence fell between the two until Apollo laughed warmly, grinning for a split second. Klavier didn't understand what Apollo found funny, but he couldn't help laughing along with Apollo, grinning also.

As they fell silent once more, their glances at each other spoke louder than words as they smiled, looking into each other's eyes for but a moment before they looked away awkwardly.

Klavier was the next to speak, reaching out for Apollo's arm and holding onto it as he began to stand up and get ready to leave, causing Apollo to turn around swiftly in evident surprise.

"You know, we should meet up some other time, Apollo."

Apollo blushed. "R-really? Are you sure?"

"When am I ever not sure?"

Apollo looked embarrassed as he looked at the floor, trying to hide the small smile that was slowly forming on his crimson-red face- but as he realised something, that smile was replaced by an expression of deep shock, and the hue of his face could rival a tomato in colour alone.

"Klavier…wouldn't that technically be like a…a date? Like, I'm not saying that it _would _be a date, or that you were intending to make it sound like one, or that you look really, really handsome today, or-"

Klavier got up from where he was sitting and started to briskly walk out of the now almost empty café, Apollo realising what had happened and, cursing himself under his breath, ran after Klavier, trying not to trip over any chairs or tables that were blocking his path. He was totally oblivious to the fact that the colour of Klavier's face matched his own, and that Klavier was beaming, his smile genuine and content.

"Klavier, wait!"

Klavier walked out the door and started to run not down the public street, but a shadowed alleyway that Apollo knew didn't lead to anywhere apart from a solid brick wall. A foreboding feeling rising inside of him, a worried Apollo finally managed to catch up with his friend and grabbed his hand- only for Klavier to turn on his heel, grasp Apollo's free hand with remarkable force, and- Apollo all of a sudden noticing that Klavier had never looked this excited or, for that matter, handsome before- pulled him in for a passionate kiss, Apollo's eyes widening and his heart pumping much faster than it ever should.

Apollo surprised himself by not pulling away, savouring the moment as their lips met and conveyed to the two everything they had wanted to hear for some time- _I'm sorry, I never knew that you had feelings for me as well, but I've really loved you for sometime and you are the most beautiful guy I've ever known- _but almost as soon as it had started, it had finished, and they both pulled away, unable to speak.

Apollo had his hand over his mouth, touching his lips in disbelief and feeling like he'd just suffered a severe heart attack.

"What- how- but- we never- I thought you didn't- are we, you know- wait, what am I thinking, of course we aren't-"

Klavier burst into laughter than resonated throughout the alleyway, his eyes sparkling.

"So,_ mein liebe_- does that answer your question?"

Apollo stared at Klavier as if in a daze, and replied in a soft, shy voice that hardly sounded his own, the corners of his lips curling upwards,

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."


End file.
